dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Asteriea
I'm guessing you're here to leave a message? Make sure to sign with ~~~~! If I've read your message, you'll see next to it! ---- Welcome to the ! Hi Kibethastarael, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Lirael Willow page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Peislandgal (talk) 17:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Lirael Willow Sorting Let me, or any other admin know, if you need any assistance! Happy RPing! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 17:24, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to DARP Hi, Kibeth, I'm Jisk/Alex, whatever you prefer, an Admin here. Nice to have you with us! There is the DAW:SUG setting-up guide, and if you need any help feel free to drop me or any Admin a message, or pop onto Chat, where most people will be more than happy to help, I'm sure. With regard to Lirael, there are a couple of problems, I'm afraid. The smaller one is with the model (Liv Tyler) who was in use for another Ravenclaw Fifth Year (Caly Taylor) until very recently, so it might be confusing - although since Belle (who RPs Caly) had already changed the pic it may be OK. The larger issue is the part-Veela, part-Metamorphmagus thing, neither of which are in the forum and each of which require Admin approval before the char is created. A combination like that isn't possible anyway, it will have to be either/or, I'm afraid. As I said, if there's any way I can help, please dropme (or any Admin) an Owl. Alex Jiskran 22:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Lirael Willow Left a message in the comments of her page :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Part-Veela That's fine this time, Kibeth, but for the future please try to make sure you include such special quailities in the Forum for the char. Our rules say each user can have one Veela/Werewolf/Vampire, one Metamorphmagus and one Animagus, each a separate character. With student Metamorphmagi particularly, there has to be a limit on the number in school at any one time. Any student can take Animagi Training - their completion of the course doesn't make them an Animagus, it just means they're ready if you 'retire' (in any way) your active Animagus - then they can take the Serum and become a full Animagus. Alex Jiskran 16:12, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Cephas Orville Your newest character has been sorted into Slytherin. I left a note on his forum so be sure to read it. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 19:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:LumosMax OK :) --[[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 00:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Where've you been? Haven't seen you on DARP for days. Miss you. Where've you been? [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 01:38, August 11, 2013 (UTC) It's np :D Moon and I got an idea about a song for lumosmax (btw, the meeting seems like frozen recently so plz post something asap XD). Fill you in next time on chat XD --[[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 14:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC) What's the Russian on your userpage mean? Ollivander's_Wand_Shop_(Diagon_Alley)#Cephas He's still buying a wand - as far as I know. :P Alex Jiskran 07:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Colin687 17:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Defense Against the Dark Arts Exam Your character, Daire Santos, has received an outstanding in her exam. If there's any issues, contact me. :) Hey:D Hey Kibeth! Free to get on chat? :D [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 07:20, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Too many Veelas, and parts thereof Sorry, Kibeth, but our rules say ONE part-Veela or one part/full Vampire or one part/full werewolf per user. I can accept, just, Sanar and Ryelle as twins, but the rest of the family, I'm sorry, the gene has to skip them - they have to be 'normal' witches and wizards related to Veela if they become chars. I know they were all approved, but the people approving don't seem to have checked what chars you already had. :( Apologies again, but it's just not fair for you to have three or more when everyone else is limited to one. Alex Jiskran 15:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ronnie and Lucian You have an RP with Lissyboo in the Forgotten Cavern. I won't archive it until the 14th of October. If you are done with it please let me know. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 06:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat Good morning (or afternoon)! It was 1:20 am when you owl-ed me and I was sleeping like a baby. Sorry that I hadn't been on chat. Come on chat tonight? :) 22:55, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Rp between Daire Santos and Nicole Henryson Do you wanna rp those characters?GoldenGail3 (talk) 06:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Posted....GoldenGail3 (talk) 07:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat It isn't working for me either...GoldenGail3 (talk) 09:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Request? Hi Kibeth! I was wondering, if my (soon to be made) character. Could somehow like, 'live' with Ryelle Willow in her apartment during the Summers? There is a reason why though. His parents were both killed, and he has no family that wants to take him in. So he's sorta an orphan and a homeless kid, and he's only 14 and a 4th year. (And really poor too ;-;). So, I was just wondering :). You can get back to me whenever you want, and It's okay if you say no :). P.S: Oh no, I don't mind at all! Also I forgot to tell you a thing or two :P. *Clears throat* Karsci (that's his name) is kinda, secretly living with them because he doesn't want other people to know about how he's an orphan and his parents are dead. And he ''really ''doesn't want the other residents in the apartment building finding out about him because he doesn't want to get sent off to the orphanage ;-;. And so, to fix all of this. He uses Polyjuice potions to change what he look like and acts like her friend who just visits her ''all the time. '' Home it helps :3. Your bestie here is summoning you to Chat Where have you been? Haven't seen you for a while. Come backkkkkk soooooooon xD [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 13:55, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sozzy! Glad that you're not dead! JK :p Anyway, RL always matters more. Hope that you're doing great with your studies :D [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 23:40, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey why don't we do that fight with one of your fifth years and my fifth years Sofia Clawheart or Lizzy Cardinal? Cynderheart (talk) 14:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Wait nevermind that was for ZevilCynderheart (talk) 14:26, October 23, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Welcome to the team! I just wanted to welcome you to the Slytherin Quidditch team as Beater! Please post in the locker room, and then join in the current match. Hufflepuff VS Slytherin THANK YOU!!! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 17:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The Kaleido-Folk ~*GLOMP* I want to make a character that's apart of the group :3, My character would be a singer for sure. And maybe an Actor also x3. I just want to let you know I am planning on making a character to get in, so expect someone who has a crazy but fun personality! :D :D (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ "Everybody needs somebody to love!" ღ 02:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come back, Kibeeeeeeeee! xD [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 13:29, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Captain She can be the captain! :) Please go check all the applicants here as soon as you can and get the team ready. I would suggest jst owling people who are interested. If you need any positions to be filled after that, I have Juliana Stanton available. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:16, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Caprisse Hey Kibeth! I was wondering if I could adopt Caprisse? Also, is it okay if I make a char that's Caprisse's cousin? Thanks! "McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman" 06:13, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Chantrelle has been sorted into Gryffindor! Lissy (Owl Me!) 21:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Get on right now! :P ~ Sophia Christina 22:29, November 14, 2013 (UTC) *gaaaaaasp!* JELLY BABIES. rp Hohow? Mrs.KayleaSnape (Owl Me) (talk) 22:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Violet Hey Kib! I wanted to know if Chanterelle wanted to rp with Violet sometime soon? They could be besties for life!!! Anywho, just owl me when you get the chance! Mrs.KayleaSnape (Owl Me) (talk) 16:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RP Violet Hey Kibs! Is Chantrelle up for rp with Violet? Mrs.KayleaSnape (Owl Me) (talk) 22:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat? As said. :p [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 13:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Morituri Sanar and Ryelle have been accepted as Regular Members~ Lissy (Owl Me!) 00:22, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Sev was here. With Kibeth's jelly babies. I need your help making another template. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 21:36, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Two things One, Kibeth, you appear to be up to fourteen chars,so please hold off on creating any more, and please don't make category tags for single individuals. Families are fine, but there need to be a number of unlinked pages for there to be any point to a category tag. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 10:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) In case of adoption (or up for adoption) It may simplify things if you take your 'Kibeth's characters' tag off the ones you no longer use. Then a quick head count won't be so misleading. Alex Jiskran 15:57, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Look kibeth I'm sorry for taking tauriel from you. You can have her back. I found a new model for lisette. I'm going to use Arizona Muse instead. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 02:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ooc bubble ok that would be wonderful if you did that Jace Weatherby 21:15, December 18, 2013 (UTC) khione adoption hey kibeth just wondered if she was still up for adoption if I could adopt Khione Pyralis from you??? Pandy589 (talk) 21:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Daire adoption hi just wondering if I could adopt your character daire???? Justkeepswimming589 (talk) 21:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ok so how do I do that Justkeepswimming589 (talk) 15:59, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, you asked if my character, Cosette O'Donohue, would like to play seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I would love to play for you, I just have a few questions. When is the match against Slytherin and what other responsibilities would I have? Thanks for asking me :) Caroline Roden (talk) 16:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, great! I'd love to do that! Just Owl me with further information Caroline Roden (talk) 17:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Sev Lissy getting me banned. Silenced love, sev Kea My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 14:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) The Sensitive RP (Sanar) Have you decided if you want to do the rp with Sanar? If so next time you see me on chat please discuss it with me. P.S. When is the Sanar and Shane wedding? JacktheCat (talk) 02:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately... Sorry, Kibeth, but I don't think I might able to make Erthor. Cause I have a plan to adopt a certain character, and I have plan to make another. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 23:43, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:LM Agree. Though as I've posted here, I won't be active these days. I'll try to work more on it when I'm back and have time. Meanwhile, if you'd like to do something with the band that requires the involvement of Amanda, feel free to rp as her. Sorry for the trouble.:3 RE: Wait... What? I joined about a year before you, but I forgot about this wiki. А на самом деле, сообщение с Icefire на ролевой игры WinterClan в. No more Russian, actually. ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:32, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Kibeth I would like to extend my gratitude to you, for what you did on the RB forum. Not because you voted for me, but more because you voted for someone who was your opponent. That was very kind, and though I know I will not win, it meant a lot to me. I hope to see you as a RB soon. ;) Oops Thanks for pointing that out, Kibeth. :P Alex Jiskran 17:45, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Slytherin house carriage Fairouz is yours, correct? If so, your post:3 if you want to I mean. Lissy (Owl Me!) 16:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Ravenclaw Quidditch Yeah, sure! I'd be delighted to. I'll put in my application soon enough. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 20:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) User Model Registration Hey Kibeth! We're redoing the Taken Models List, so please sign up at User Model Registration. Thank you! Nøgard So, because every time you edit your profile, I have to check, I saw that you needed someone to make Nøgard, and I'm willing to make him. Department Annie, I think red is a bit more inactive lately, due to school. Since she put me as the second in charge, I'm going to say you and the other one, I forgot who else signed up, you're both accepted. You should know, while sorting, please delete the unsorted category (adult unsorted if it's an adult) and change it to Sorted (adult Sorted adult) The templates are: Approved Slytherin sorting Ravenclaw sorting Hufflepuff sorting And Gryffindor sorting. If you have any questions, owl me! Now who was the other one that signed up? Lissy (Owl Me!) 17:08, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kibeth, do you want to RP sometine today? because I'm bored Cynderheart (talk) 18:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart